


Weary Traveler

by mountain_ash



Series: Things I Write on Tumblr dot com [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek-centric, Ficlet, Pokemon - Freeform, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek becomes a Pokemon Go addict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weary Traveler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabbitxheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitxheart/gifts).



> Originally on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/post/150217642810/septemberpoems-asked-me-to-write-a-little-pokemon)!

>   
> 

Derek had just bought himself a phone. A smart phone. And a full data package. It wasn’t his fault it really wasn’t. The pack was just so far away that he truly couldn’t tolerate only hearing from them when he happened to have pathetic internet service for his ancient 2-inch-thick laptop. And by them he means Stiles. But that’s only because Stiles is the only one that keeps in touch with him. Not that he thinks about that.

Anyway, as I was saying. Derek had just purchased a brand new and beautiful Galaxy S7 that does more than his decrepit laptop ever managed and fits in his back pocket when he sees the trending news about the newest, most nostalgic ap on the free market: Pokemon Go. Of course, Derek being Derek, he closes his news ap immediately and asks Stiles if it’s really worth downloading. Stiles has to know.

Stiles, not surprisingly, insists Derek get it as quickly as possible and join Team Instinct the second he reaches level 5. Derek has no idea what that means or what it will entail, but he downloads the game and signs in. Specializing isn’t a necessity of the game, but given his current status travelling around the country via train, Derek’s arsenal quickly becomes steel-type heavy and he surpasses level ten within the day. He joins Team Mystic, just to bug Stiles.

His transitory state makes claiming gyms and maintaining them difficult, but Derek finds so much thrill in the initial success of each conquer that he really doesn’t care. Winning battles in real life is so much more difficult, more painful, why waste the opportunity to win as many easy ones as he can? The restless, aimless life he is leading makes playing this game far too easy and he soon finds himself buying a ticket from Texas where he had been working as a temporary ranch hand for the summer to Southern California so he can diversify and catch more water and ice types.  


Something about California dampens his spirits and Derek buries himself in conquering the coast, gradually moving North as he ascends from level 20 to level 30 and soon Derek is unbeatable. No gym he encounters can withstand his powerful collection and Derek feels alive with power and competence he hasn’t felt since before the fire. He thinks he should be embarrassed that a game from his childhood makes him feel so alive, but he can’t be bothered to care.

Without realizing, he’s made it to San Francisco, a mere 100 miles from Beacon Hills and he claims a gym in on the Berkeley campus across from a cafe he’s camping out at. This gym matters to him for some reason and Derek refuses to back down and leave as competitor after competitor attempt to rip the gym from his steely grasp. The day wears on when suddenly Derek realizes he’s been battling the same member of Team Instinct for the last 20 minutes and he hasn’t made much headway in maintaining his leadership. The opposition calls himself MountainAsh and Derek is convinced he’s facing some local pack emissary.

Battling goes south on his end as his final pokemon wears thin and he runs out of potion and Derek realizes he should surrender before he destroys his best pokemon but waving the white flag feels too familiar, too much like his claws running through Boyd’s chest, or Isaac leaving town with Chris, or Kate smiling cruelly down at him from his front door. Tears are flowing silently down his cheeks as he prepares to take a final blow from MountainAsh’s Venusaur when his screen declares him the winner by forfeit and he smells a familiar scent moving towards his frozen body.

“Derek?” A tentative voice speaks out to him. “Derek it’s okay. You’re fine.”

The voice and scent meld together into a picture that shocks Derek out of his panic enough to look up and come face to face with a pair of beautifully familiar honey-brown eyes.

“Stiles?” His voice shakes as he attempts to speak and he cringes at his vulnerability. “You’re MountainAsh?”

“Yeah.” The young man answers, his voice soft and gentle, as though Derek might shatter too easily. “I-I saw your nickname and thought taking your gym might be a funny way to run into you again.”

Stiles cringes at the stricken look Derek adopts and he shrinks back in the seat opposite the werewolf.

“I’m sorry. I should have just come said ‘hi’.” They stare at one another as Stiles waits for a reply until eventually realizing he won’t get one. “It’s just a game, you know. Losing doesn’t mean anything.”

Derek looked down at his trembling hands and nods slowly, his voice slowly returning to him. “I know. I just…” He pauses, unsure of how to express the issue. “Coming back to California has felt…”  
  


“Scary?” Stiles supplies when Derek doesn’t finish his thought. The werewolf nods.

“I’ve been pretty alone the last few times I’ve come back here.”

The pair watch one another as Stiles contemplates what that means.

“You weren’t alone when you came back after Cora left.” The younger man finally states carefully. “You had Scott.”

“You know what I didn’t have.” Derek counters avoidantly, afraid to speak too directly despite Stiles’ pressing.

The young man smiles and leans forward to put his warm hands around Derek’s, which still clutch his phone anxiously. “You have me this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
